Healing and Loving
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: Just a Barris/Cody fic I made. Might be a little Obi-Wan/Luminari friendship. There's also some RexSoka if you squint. This is my first story so please no flames unless you have to. Rating may change just to be safe.R
1. Chapter 1

Healing and Loving

Barriss Offie watched her Master and Master Kenobi talking to Commander Cody. Barris could tell Cody was in pain, even without the Force. The grimace on his face showed enough. But she couldn't tell where. The aura of Master Unduli and Master Kenobi combined was too much.

Obi-Wan turned toward Barriss. "Barriss, would you mind going with Cody to the med-bay?"

"Not at all, Master Kenobi." Barrsis answered him softly.

"Cody go with her."

Cody sighed. "The Commander probably has better things to do than go with me to the med-bay."

"Actually, she doesn't." Luminara stepped forward.

Cody sighed again and turned to walk out of the room with Barriss.

Barriss bit her lip as she and Cody walked toward the med-bay. He was limping badly on his left leg, obviously barely able to stand on it.

Barris stopped in front of the door to her quarters.

"You're not going in there are you?" It was more of a statement than a question. She knew how much Gree hated the med-bay.

"You'll have to make me, sir." Cody responded quietly.

Barriss thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll give you a choice. Either to go to the med-bay or let me take care of you."

Cody closed his eyes, then reopened them. "I'll let you do it, Commander. Being in the med-bay reminds me to much of training."

Barriss smiled and opened the door to her quarters. She pointed at the bed. "Sit."

Cody did so and pulled his legs onto the bed.

"Armour off?"

Barriss nodded and carefully helped to peel off Cody's armour.

She covered her mouth with and hand when Barris saw Cody's leg. The bone was pushing against the skin and had made it red and swollen.

Gently she touched the leg and watched Cody try to hold back a wince.

"This is going to hurt."

Cody nodded and braced himself.

Quick but gentle, Barriss pushed the bone into place and began to heal it with the Force.

Cody gasped and groaned as she did, trying to suppress a yelp. Slowly Barriss pulled her hands away.

"It's not fully healed but it should do. Your body will be able to do the rest."

Cody nodded and leaned against the wall, as soon as he did he pulled back up into sitting position.

"Something wrong?" Barriss asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Cody lied.

Softly Barriss reached over and put her hand on Cody's back. Now that she looked, he was sitting kind of funny. Tenderly Barriss prodded her hand into the small of his back. Cody clenched his fists and she stopped.

Neither said anything but Barriss could tell that Cody's back was hurting him. The muscle was pulled and tense. Barriss massaged the area gently, applying a little bit of Force technique as she did. Cody let out a low moan of satisfaction and Barriss continued up to his shoulders. Only then did she realize what she was doing.

"Sorry." She muttered and pulled away.

"That's alright Commander." Cody looked at Barriss in a way that made her feel uncomfortable under his gaze yet pleased with the attention.

His gaze started at Barriss' feet and travelled up the length of her body-spending an extra-long moment on her breasts-then continued up to her face. The hood, green skin and diamond-shaped tattoos. And then to Barriss' eyes.

To Barriss it seemed as if Cody was looking for something, it was almost like the moment he met her eye, he found what he was looking for.

Something about Cody's hazel eyes made Barris feel dizzy. In the few moments their eyes were locked, she almost thought she would swoon.

The heavy clamping of troopers boots clattered outside the door and the spell broke. Both people fell out of their trance. Cody and Barriss looked away from each other, muttering their apologies. Cody began to flip his legs off the bed.

"I don't think so." Barriss pushed down so Cody was lying on the bed. "You need time to rest and heal."

"Commander, I'm fine." Cody argued, trying to get up again. He stood, but as soon as he put weight on his leg, Cody had to brace himself back against the bed.

Barriss stood with a smug, cocky smile on her face, one she had adopted from Ahsoka.

Cody sighed. "Alright, fine. You win."

"Good." Barris pushed Cody down onto the bed so that his head was resting on the pillow. She carefully slid the blanket over him. "Sleep well."

Cody closed his eyes and let the exhaustion overcome him. Slowly he drifted off into sleep.

**Authors note: Just as warning the next chapter may get a little sexier, not anything over the top, just a little. Of course, if no one likes the story I'll just scratch it. So for that you'll have to review. C'ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cody's eyes opened and he found himself lying on his back. A soft glow came from the floor and he turned his head.

Barris was sitting cross-legged on the floor, hovering slightly above the ground. Four candles surrounded her.

"Commander?" Cody asked weakly, all strength seemed to have left him.

"Hmm?" Barris opened her eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No it wasn't you." Cody answered softly.

The candles cast a soft glow on Barris' skin and Cody couldn't help but stare. Her body was outlined against the dark room and some of her dark curly purple hair fell out from under the hooded-headdress.

Cody shook those thoughts out of his head. There had to be something in reg manuals about having interest in a higher-ranking officer in inappropriate ways. He'd have to ask Echo about that next time he worked with Rex, discreetly of course.

Barris stood and walked toward the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, gently laying a hand on his leg. It had been splinted and Cody found every time he tried to move it lead to a wave of pain and nausea. Not that he could move much, all of his strength had been turned to getting himself healed.

"I'm fine." Cody responded. "What time is it?"

Barris turned to look up at the chrono on the wall. "Almost 11:30."

Cody was about to ask Barris why she wasn't in bed when he realized he was occupying the only one the room.

"Oh." Cody blushed madly. "A should head back to my quarters so you can get some sleep."

Barris smiled. "You're not going anywhere. You need to stay off your leg. I'll go bunk with my Master."

"Well, there is another option." Cody blushed again just thinking about it. "We could just share the bunk."

Barris tilted her head as she thought about it. "I'm fine with it if you are."

Cody nodded and slid over as much as he could without hurting his leg, to make room for the Commander.

Barris leaned down and blew out the candles. The room was submerged into the darkness. The only sound was of clothing clattering to the floor.

Cody smiled for a moment and wondered what a half clothed Barris Offee would look like.

Barris slid into the bed beside Cody and turned onto her side so she faced him.

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

Cody smiled inwardly and out in the dark. "Ya, I fine with it Commander."

"Alright."

Barris rolled over onto her other side. Cody could feel her shivering in her skin-tight T-shirt and shorts. He pulled her close without thinking and she snuggled in slightly.

Maybe something could go on between them.

Barris was beginning to warm up and the warmth felt good on Cody's injured leg.

"Cody." Barris whispered drowsily.

"Yes, sir?"

"Before I fall asleep, I need a favour from you."

"Sure, anything. What is it?" Cody asked hesitantly.

"Just call me by Barris."

Cody closed his eyes. "Good night…Barris."

A soft "Thank you," was heard before Cody fell asleep again.

Slowly Barris opened her eyes. She looked up at the chrono on the wall and sighed. She should probably get up but she was warm and the rise and fall of Cody's chest was rather soothing.

Barris rolled over to look at Cody. He looked better, a little less pale, a little more colour to him.

Self-consciously, Barris gently stroked Cody's forehead. He shifted in his sleep and then his eyes opened.

"I thought you would have been gone by now." Cody smiled softly.

Barris let her hand travel down Cody's jawline. "Na, not yet."

Cody carefully worked a hand through Barris' hair, gently pulling out the knots and letting it curl naturally around her face.

She smiled tenderly. "You realize what we're doing now is against Jedi code."

Cody sighed. "I wish it wasn't."

Barris cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean by that?"

Cody closed his eyes as he turned to face the ceiling. "It's nothing…just nothing."

"Oh really." Barris smirked, having already sensed his feelings. "So if I did this…"

Barris leaned down over Cody and brought her lips to his. He was shocked at first, then easily accepted it and pulled Barris down on top of him, ignoring the spurt of pain from his leg at the movement.

Barris pulled up a little to finish her sentence. "You wouldn't care."

"I think you've already seen my reaction." Cody responded one eyebrow raised.

Barris laughed and set her head down on Cody's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was slightly erratic and Barris laughed again. They lay like that for several moments, till Barris' comm-link went off.

"I was just starting to enjoy that." Cody sighed as Barris rolled off him and grabbed her comm-link.

She covered a laugh and answered the comm-link. "Master?"

"Barris you're late." Luminari Unduli's voice travelled through the comm. "I need you in the gym for training, now."

"Sorry, Master. I'll be there soon." Barris hurriedly pulled on her skirt and hood as she spoke.

Cody waited for a moment then spoke. "You can use me as an excuse if you need one."

Barris turned and softly kissed Cody's forehead. "Thanks, but I don't think my Master will believe that one."

Barris turned and left the room, wondering how much Ahsoka really had rubbed off on her.

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed.**

**Shakspeareaddict, I'm glad you think I'm doing not to badly, I definitely need all the luck I can get.**

**Theclonecastev102,, I really hope this chapter was longer like you asked, if there's any other specifications you had in mind, fire ahead. **

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, thank you sooo much, I have to say though, you're a much better writer than me.**

**Kat and CC well here's my next update and I promise you that I will keep writing this unless you ask me to stop. **

**Signed or anonymous, reviews are always welcomed and wanted. Luminari and Obi-Wan will have an appearance next chapter as will someone else. I'll shut up now so that I don't tell you the entire story.**

**Chow till my next update. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Alright here we go, I had some inspiration last night and these next chapters should go up as fast as I can type them. (If life doesn't get in the way) Big thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, you are awesome. Also a thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed. Really hope you like this. I'll stop rambling now.**

Chapter 3

Luminari stood in the gym, watching the door as she paced. It was unusual for Barris to be late, let alone forget about something. She rarely ever forgot about anything.

Luminari didn't expect Obi-Wan to walk through the gym doors, though it was a nice surprise.

"Waiting for Barris?" Her friend asked.

Luminari nodded. "She's unusually late."

Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled mischievously and he pulled Luminari aside as if they were school kids and he was about to tell her a big secret. "I think I know why that is."

"And that would be?" Luminari questioned.

"Cody never did go to the med-bay. The only other option is that your Padawan's taking care of him."

"In her room or his?"

"Hers."

Luminari sighed. "That would explain why she's late."

"Luminari, that's not the point." Obi-Wan explained gently. "There's only one bed in Barris' room. That means either she slept on the floor, because I don't see her letting Cody, or they slept together."

"And you think…" Luminari's eyes widened.

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm sure they can handle it. Cody's genetic structure was probably altered to keep something like this from happening. Besides Barris seems to be as tied to the Code as you are."

Luminari ignored Obi-Wan's gentle teasing and nodded slowly. "You're right."

Barris rushed through the doors and stopped in front of the two Jedi Masters.

"Sorry I'm late, Master." She panted.

Luminari put a hand on Barris' shoulder, looking into her eyes. "That's alright, we'll train later, right now we need to talk."

Barris nodded and followed her Master out of the gym, just as obedient as everyone expected her to be.

Cody sighed and lay back against the bed again. He waited for the pain in his leg to go back to its incessant throbbing. Then he worked to push himself up, one quick hard movement, it didn't hurt as much during the push that way.

Cody groaned and leaned against the wall to catch his breath from the jolt of pain as he jarred the broken bone slightly.

His lips still tingled from Barris' kiss and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering her dark blue eyes.

It was as if you could look through them into her heart. Then again, she could probably see right into his.

There was the sound of footsteps down the hallway and Cody remembered what he _should_ have been doing. He looked over at his armour, which Barris had stacked neatly in a corner, and almost wished he was wearing it.

He could've kept his crush on Barris a secret, couldn't he? Then the only person who would've known would've been Rex. Well, till Rex finally got frustrated and told Barris himself.

Cody reached over on to the bedside table and grabbed his comm-link, setting it on a personal frequency.

"Rex, are you awake?"

"I am now." A tired voice replied.

"Sorry." Cody sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Rex asked, obviously still half asleep.

Cody paused for a moment. "I told her." He blurted.

"Told who about what?"

"I told Barris about, well, you know." Cody answered softly

"You're blushing." Rex teased.

"How do you know, you're not even here!" Cody could feel his cheeks get hotter.

A laugh came from the other end of the line. "I know you to well for that, Cody. Anyways, what did she say?"

"Well, she kind of guessed before I could really say anything and…kissed me."

"Your still blushing aren't you." Rex chuckled.

"Stop that!" Cody reflexively pulled his legs up to his chest and winced.

"It's kind of obvious; you always blush when you talk about Commander Offee." There was a small pause. "You alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Cody ground through gritted teeth.

"What did you do this time?" Rex sounded a little exasperated.

"This time it wasn't my fault." Cody shot back. "Remind me to always expect more droids than Intel says because General Luminari got herself captured."

"And you were with her?"

"Yes."

Rex snorted. "Why do I even ask? Anyways, I need some sleep so I'll give you dating tips later."

"Shut up, Rex." Cody growled before ending the transmission.

Although he would never admit it, whatever tips Rex had for him, Cody thought he could probably use.

Cody reached out to touch the area where Barris had been sleeping. It was still a little warm. Cody had seen how little of an indent she made in the pillow and felt how light she was when he pulled her down on top of him. She was beautiful, really. Rex could keep his eyes on Ahsoka for all Cody cared; Barris was perfect in every single way.

Cody slid back down in the bed, this time being careful not to move his injured leg as much. Let his mind wander, wondering what it would be like if Barris kissed him again, and whether she would.

**This chapter was short and sweet. What happens next couldn't be put here because it sounds better in the next chapter. So Barris and her Master will talk and Barris and Cody should have another moment together. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**

**I know the appearance by Rex wasn't much of an appearance but this was the way it played out in my head.**

**Chow. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barris pushed hard against the fear in her mind. Had her Master found out that she had kissed Cody? Her mind went into overdrive, making up excuses of why she had done it. No, she really had no excuse, but if worst came to worst she would defend Cody. Tell Luminari that she had kissed him first and that Cody shouldn't be reprimanded.

Cody hadn't done anything wrong. He loved her, that Barris could sense, and he wasn't given any rules against that. She had though. Barris remembered a phrase Ahsoka had told her. Some rules were meant to be broken.

Would she be able to defend Cody in front of her Master and say that she loved him back? Rule-hugging padawan Offee had just broken one of the most sacred Jedi rules, the path to the darkside. And she actually felt it was worth it. Maybe Ahsoka was right.

Barris shook the racing thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus one here and now, on what her Master would say to her and how she would respond.

Luminari gestured for Barris to sit down beside her on the bed. She hadn't even realized they had entered her Master's quarters.

"Barris, Master Kenobi said that Commander Cody never went to the med-bay." It was half a question, half a statement.

Barris hung her head. "That's true. I offered to take care of him if he felt more comfortable that way. I-I know how much Commander Gree hates the med-bay."

"And he's staying in your quarters." Again the statement-question.

"Yes, Master. I didn't want him putting pressure on his leg." Barris felt a little better saying that. Her Master would understand that being a healer herself.

Luminari took a deep breath. "Barris, did the two of you share the bed?"

An actual question. Barris had no choice but to answer this truthfully and to its full extent. Thank goodness it only consisted of _sharing_ the bed.

"Yes, the Commander suggested it and I agreed." Barris bit her lip. It was hard to sense feelings from her Master, but she didn't seem overly suspicious of what had gone on _in_ the bed.

Luminari put a hand on Barris' shoulder. "I will let this continue because I believe you won't let unnecessary feelings over take you."

Barris wanted to snort and say 'too late' but instead she just nodded. "I understand, Master."

The look on Luminari's face was one of relief, as if she'd suspected something. Barris bit her bottom lip, she'd half to be more careful, she and Cody both.

"You can go back to your quarters now, Barris. Take care of the Commander."

It was all Barris could do to respond. "Yes, Master."

The sound of the door keypad clicking told Cody that Barris was back. He was tempted to swing his legs back up onto the bed and pretend he had been resting. Na, Barris would figure it out anyway, she was a Jedi after all.

As soon as Barris saw him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Cody, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Um, nothing." Cody tried to smile innocently.

"Oh, really." Barris stood in front of him now, an eyebrow raised.

Cody squirmed a little to get more comfortable, then he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, I've got to use the refresher."

Barris burst out laughing. She had to double over and grab her sides.

Cody glared at her darkly. "This really isn't funny."

"Maybe for you." Barris began to straighten up.

Cody sighed. "Can you please stop laughing, I really have to go."

Barris slid her arm around Cody's back. "Come on, but I'm not leaving you in the bathroom."

Cody opened his mouth as he slipped his arm over Barris' shoulders, then closed it. He wasn't really in any position to argue. Barris could pretty much drop him and leave him on the floor.

She helped him hobble into the refresher and Cody motioned for her to go away. "I think I can pee on my own."

Barris smiled and pulled herself up onto the counter so she was facing Cody sideways. Cody set his jaw. "Promise you won't look."

Barris gave Cody an extremely unnerving smile. "Maybe."

"Barris!"

"I said maybe, that's as much as you're going to get or I leave you here."

Cody closed his eyes for a moment. Again he was in no position to argue.

Barris waited till Cody was almost finished, then opened one eye halfway. He caught the look and covered his privates.

"I thought you said…"

"I said maybe, besides, I like seeing you with your top half uncovered."

Cody gave her a rather annoyed look and Barris shut her eyes again.

"Finished." Barris looked over to see Cody standing and leaning against a wall, his left leg held off the ground.

Her smile was pleased but concerned. "I didn't think you'd listen to me on that one…"

Cody shook his head, then cringed. "I'm to dizzy to care. My head hurts about as bad as my leg."

Barris frowned. "Dehydration." She muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Barris helped Cody across the room and onto the bed.

"Because it wasn't that bad before."

Barris felt Cody's forehead, then kissed it gently. It wasn't hot, and that meant all that should be needed was some water and rest.

Barris handed Cody her canteen. He took a swig out of it and nodded his thanks. The walk to and from the refresher had completely drained him.

"Alright, next time you're peeing in a pot…"

Cody gaped. "I am _**not**_ going in a pot."

Barris leaned over and brought her mouth to Cody's ear in a soft kiss. "We'll see."

Barris pushed Cody down onto the bed and curled up, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her hair softly. "I'll forgive you for that one."

Barris giggled and closed her eyes. As Cody watched what he thought was sleep, he rambled, talking mostly about her. She smiled and Cody froze.

Barris opened her eyes slightly. "Keep talking, it's nice and rather soothing."

Cody blushed scarlet and Barris ran a hand through his hair. An idea a spread through Cody's mind and he smiled. Rolling his upper body to the right a bit, Cody pressed his lips to Barris' softly at first, then with a little more of the passion he'd been holding back since he first met her. Barris responded with the same and they stayed pressed till they both needed air. Barris smiled in pleasure and Cody let himself move back into that same position. Barris rubbed Cody's bare chest and he moaned with pleasure into her mouth.

Barris pulled back and rested her head on Cody's chest, allowing him to ease back into a more comfortable position for his leg.

"Cody, can I ask you something, it's a little more serious than last night?"

Cody entangled his hand in Barris' hair. "Shoot ahead."

"If-if the Jedi council were to find out and I was exiled somewhere, what would you do?" Barris looked up at him expectantly.

Cody thought for a moment. "If I had the ability, kick their butts to kingdom come."

Barris glared then lost it and smiled. "Would you stop putting pictures in my head like that? I was serious."

Cody closed his eyes. "Sorry, but if we're being serious here, I'd desert and join you. I don't think I'd be able to live without you, especially knowing that."

Barris put her head back onto Cody's chest. "I think my Master had her suspicions but I was able to get rid of them."

"Barris, I'd protect you from anything. You don't need to protect me. If something does happen, I don't want you to defend me."

Barris didn't say anything and Cody lay for a moment. "Barris?"

There was no response and Cody leaned over in alarm. He sighed in relief seeing her pleasantly sleeping face. Cody carefully moved her to get her onto the middle of his chest. From there he wrapped his arms around her waist and let himself drift off.

**Cody wasn't on speaking terms with me for a while because of the pee incident but he seemed to brighten up with the kiss. He'd better cooperate or I won't be able to update. Barris seemed pretty happy though… **

**Thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and CC. You guys reviewed consistently and it made my day. I'll be back at school tomorrow but I hope to update ASAP. CC, you definitely are cool and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 thanks for updating Unmanageable kayos. **

**Chow for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Barris woke up to feel to strong bands around her waist. Her first thought was she had been captured but she didn't remember any mission. Then a soft noise hit her ears.

Snoring, it was soft and rather quiet but it brought back memories from yesterday. Barris covered a laugh as she remembered Cody's refresher problem.

Once again she heard the snoring, yes; she would definitely have to tease Cody about it later. She moved to get more comfortable on Cody's chest. She almost wondered how he could sleep in that position, with his arms around her waist and turned slightly in his side.

Gently Barris ran a hand over Cody's arm, he was a lighter sleeper than she expected and woke up immediately.

Barris laughed at his surprised face. He had forgotten that he didn't have the top of his body suit on. She nuzzled her face into his neck. "You snore you know."

She could feel his face and neck get hot and watched the tips of his ears turned red.

Cody bit his lip. "Sorry."

"No, it's funny. It's soft and that wasn't what woke me." Barris laughed. "Besides, it's something more to tease you about."

Barris could feel relief wash over Cody. "Commander Tano is rubbing off on you." He murmured.

She smacked his shoulder. "You were the one who said you'd kick the Jedi council's butts to kingdom come."

"I was being perfectly serious about that."

Cody ran his hand up past Barris thigh and to her waist, under the skirt. She shivered softly and buried her head deeper into Cody's shoulder. She could feel his want to pick her up and swing her around or just too fully cuddle with her on top of him. But he couldn't, not with his leg like that, no matter how much he wanted to.

"You don't need to go pee again, do you?" Barris smiled evilly.

Cody blushed again. "No, I do not. Especially after that last experience."

Barris looked up at him and pouted. "Aw, that was fun."

"Maybe for you." Cody smiled, realizing Barris wasn't going to stop teasing him for that for a long while. Or the snoring either. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose teasingly.

Slowly Barris let her hands travel the scars across Cody's chest. She avoided the ones she recognized as new, knowing they could well be a little tender at the least. Cody slid his hand across the tattoos on Barris' face. He was gentle and traced each one individually.

Carefully Barris eased Cody up so as not to jar his leg and leaned into his chest. He slid his palm across her waist and up her side again. Slowly Barris closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. It was dark and musky, more of the 'guy' smell she caught when she walked past 41st barracks on her Master's ship. Cody was quiet, trying not to blabber incessantly the way he wanted to whenever Barris was around. The way he always stuttered and had to jam on his helmet for the lack of things he could say that were actually intelligent. The pain had become a small throb and Cody was able to ignore it and focus on Barris and keeping his mouth shut with ease.

Barris slowly and ever so gently let her hand travel the planes of Cody's face, reaching out to trace the scar near his eye. Cody smiled then took her hand in his own, kissing her fingertips softly, then entwined her fingers with his own. He leaned over, planting his lips on the nape of Barris' neck; she let her head rest on top of his for a moment.

Once Cody had finished, Barris moved her head down to match his and this time he caught her lips. Cody's arms around her hips weren't the only thing that made Barris shiver as she wrapped hers around his neck. It seemed to last forever but at the same time, like the kiss had been cut short when they both pulled back.

"Happy now?" Barris teased, she had done that quite a bit now. Ahsoka really was rubbing off on her.

Cody smiled and kissed her quickly. "Does that answer your question?"

Cody reached around and began to slide off Barris skirt. She said nothing and Cody continued. His hands, nervously now, went under Barris' shirt. She laughed but didn't stop him, letting him find his way on his own. Cody closed his eyes as Barris fitted her head on his shoulder. Her skin was soft and smooth; it gave him pleasure to know she trusted him this much. Cody's hands tenderly ran across Barris breasts and she once again shivered in delight of the touch. He easily moved his hands down to run down each of her legs. There were spots when Cody could almost fully wrap his hand around Barris' leg. Barris was pretty sure the clones knew nothing of girl's areas or Cody probably would have been nervous down there too.

Barris was surprised, she didn't know a lot outside the temple, but she did know this. Most Mirilian women were turned off because of the green skin colour. Right now, Cody was running his hands up and down her legs and didn't seem to barely notice the fact she had green skin. It made Barris feel a little less self-conscious and a little more loved. Then again, what did Cody really know about women in general? He was just like her; neither had really had any interactions with the opposite sex besides Barris in the Jedi temple and Cody's occasional women Commanders but that was strictly professional.

Cody didn't really seem to care about to much at the moment. Not where they were, not what they were supposed to be doing, the only fact that flitted across his mind was the fact that they could get caught. Even that was ignored, except for some little part of his brain that said that he was going against everything he had ever been taught. None of this was ever included in his basic training or even his special training; Cody was purely riding off instinct, passion and love. He had found it hard at first to get over his training, all of it said that he should be in the med-bay, that he shouldn't be kissing his commander, that all of this was wrong and if Barris ordered him to get out of the bed, limp back to the med-bay and forget that any of this ever happened, he probably would.

Well, maybe not forget. These memories would be with him till the day he died.

"I wouldn't do that to you Cody." Barris voice was soft, but it still gave Cody a jerk back to reality.

"What-How did you…"

Barris smiled. "You're hard, but it's still possible to get into your brain too."

Cody growled. "Why did you do that?"

Barris shrugged. "Because you weren't talking and I wanted to know whether anything was wrong. And I promise I wouldn't make you do that, even if it meant dying myself."

"Don't you dare." Cody wrapped his arms around Barris in an overprotective way.

Barris smiled sadly. "Trust me Cody; I would if I had to."

"Promise me you won't do that if there's another option, even if it's not the best option." Cody turned her to face him. His tone was just as serious as his face.

"Promise."

**Okay so that was a little mushy, well maybe a lot. Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, CC and Darth Cirus, thank you guys again for reviewing. I had had a bad day a school and your reviews made me laugh and get all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Ta da this chapter came into existence.**

**Cody: Why do you always thank people for reviewing?**

**Me: How did you get in here?**

**Cody: It's not like your door's locked. Now answer my first question.**

**Me: 'cause it's polite and they deserve a thank you.**

**At least he's talking to me now and cooperating slightly.**

**Cody: I can read that. **

**Me: I don't care, go away or I'll find some other embarrassing thing to do to you.**

**Cody: Just try it.**

**Me: I'll go get Barris, she's enjoying this.**

**Cody: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I would.**

**Cody: **stomps out the door and closes it behind him

**I have a poll up on my profile and I'd love it if you guys would vote. Even seeing how many hits and visitors I've got makes me happy so thanks to all. By the way, I just realized that I spell colour with a u. Please ignore that and consider it one of my weird Canadian ways. Chow for now.**

**Cody: You're Canadian not South American.**

**Me: Shut up. I am Canadian and it's a free country so I don't have to listen to you.** Sticks tongue out at door.

**Cody: Whatever.**

**As usual, please read and review. Chow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan focused, then sighed. This was hard, too hard. Cody had some sort of barrier and it was impossible to sense his emotions, Barris was exactly the same and no matter how much Obi-Wan wanted to find out what was going on with them, it was impossible.

At least he could sense Luminari easily enough…

Barris felt a strange sensation in the Force and then it was gone. It wasn't there long enough for her to track it down and she initially thought it was Cody. One glance at him told her enough, he was leaning against the wall, exhausted and either napping or just resting.

Carefully she slipped out of his grasp and trod quietly to the refresher. She needed a shower and time to think. Barris held her arm high and sniffed. She smelt like Cody, with the tiniest hint of her own perfume. She enjoyed the smell and almost didn't want to wash it off. Finally she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She needed a shower and there was no denying it. She felt sorry for Cody; he couldn't walk to the refresher and take a pee by himself let alone take a shower.

Barris let the hot water run down her skin and her mind cleared. She usually bathed in cold water, as a Jedi; she didn't allow herself very many luxuries but right now she needed a nice hot bath. It helped her to focus on the events of the night before. Of what she had said and done.

Cody hadn't gotten mad at her for leaving him to talk to her Master. No, he seemed downright happy just to see her walk through the door. He was forgiving and so obviously willing to fight anything endangering her and anything that stood between them.

She remembered the touches from last night. She smiled; glad she had allowed her walls of the Jedi code to come down around her. Cody had been so ready to walk away from her and everything that had happened if she wanted.

That's what she should have wanted, as Jedi she should not have let this happen, yet…

Yet the way she felt, the pleasure she had caught on Cody's face told her differently. Told her that he'd be there, ready to joke or comfort no matter what the situation. A comfort she could never have gotten by being a perfect Padawan, not even Ahsoka could give her that kind of comfort. He would be the one there for her and maybe, when this stupid war ended, they could run and get away. Ahsoka and Rex would join them. Barris had watched them give each other looks of love before they had ever told each other. Ahsoka had confided in Barris and she had almost envied them at first. Now she knew why, she saw how Ahsoka and Rex's love was picked at and tested; now her's and Cody's would go through the same.

Barris let her cluttered thoughts clear out of her head and listened. Cody was snoring again which meant he was sleeping. Good, he needed, his body was telling him to sleep so it could heal and that was a good thing. She just hoped everything they had been doing hadn't put too much stress on Cody's body.

Barris slid out of the shower and looked at her chrono. It was almost 12:00. What the Force had urged her to take a shower then? It could have waited. She pulled on her sleeping clothes and almost did her hair up in a bun. No, Cody seemed to like it that way and it felt good to let her hair down instead of keeping it stuffed under a hood.

Barris tiptoed back to the bed and snuggled up against Cody's sleeping body. He mumbled something in his sleep along the lines of "Rex, I'm not getting dating tips from you." And Barris smothered a laugh. So Cody had talked to someone earlier, which would explain why his comm-link had been moved.

She ran her hands softly through Cody's hair. The usual worry lines he carried had been smoothed out. Cody was at peace and Barris enjoyed seeing him that way. He seemed like the younger man he should be. Maybe be not his biological age of ten, but not his accelerated age of twenty. More like in the middle. He had the playfulness and the seriousness of a teenager. Though his biological mindset sometimes set through to remind her he was technically only ten.

"I love you." Barris whispered quietly, she didn't know whether she could say it to his face but to his sleeping face it worked well enough.

Cody mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and tilted his head slightly. Barris reached up to touch his forehead. No fever, that's was good-no great, she wouldn't have to wake him up or give him antibiotics.

Barris smiled as she played with Cody's hair, it was softer than she expected. Barris let her thoughts drift and snickered softly. If she thought about hair, the first thing that came to mind was that she had never seen her Master's hair, nor did she even know whether her Master had hair. It was funny to think of a bald Luminari with no headdress. Her Master probably had hair; Barris had just never seen it.

Obi-Wan on the other hand she had seen with crumbs in his beard. She and Ahsoka joked about that often, well that and how much hairspray Anakin used. Ahsoka had never worried about hair, Rex liked her montrals and she liked the echolocation she could get from them. Barris had never worried about her hair; she always left it pinned under the hood. Now, she seemed to care, seemed to care about her skin colour, seemed to care about all those things she never had worried about before.

Maybe it was all in an attempt to impress Cody. She had seen girls outside the temple dye their hair or wear tight clothes to impress guys. She knew Cody thought she was perfect but yet she still wanted to strive to impress him more. She wasn't jealous it was just that he was beautiful, perfect tan skin, chocolate brown eyes even the scar near his left eye was perfect.

Then again, Ahsoka seemed to feel the same about Rex and Aayla the same about Bly. It seemed to be normal.

Barris slid her hand across Cody's chest and this time he didn't awaken. She could feel the steady beating of his heart when she laid her hand there. She laid her head on his chest and waited for sleep. She would talk to Cody about this later. About her contemplations of hair and of him and herself.

**Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are seriously my favourite people in the world (The others are all fictional).**

**LongLiveTheClones: Glad and I mean extremely glad you enjoyed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. No prob' writing it, I have fun.**

**CC: Yes I am Canadian. I have some Rexsoka in here now and I have another story up focusing on those two. I'm sorry, I just can't like AniSoka, it just seems wrong to me. Thanks for reviewing my chapters so much.**

**SilverAuraHuntress: Woho, you think its non-crap. Fluff was a little scarce in this chapter but there will be more in the next.**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: Cody's happier and once again for the like sixth time, thank you.**

**The next chapter will be more from Cody's thoughts.**

**Cody: It better be, you had me duck taped to the wall.**

**Me: Get over it, I finished chapter 6 alright.**

**I had a swim meet, that's why it took me so long to update. I beat all my times except two and I did seven races, so I'm still overly happy.**

**Chow and if your characters rebel, I'll send you over duck tape.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I keep forgetting to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The clone wars but I wish I did.**

**Cody: I thought I could do the disclaimer. **

**Me: You're being a pain in the butt right now so…no.**

**Cody: Thanks a lot.**

Cody sank back into the pillows with a sigh of relief. He was warm, really warm and Barris' head on his chest only made it better. She didn't move, didn't make a sound and Cody played with her hair, twisting and combing it. She had a fresh scent to her, not his own smell that lingered on her. That meant she had had a shower sometime after he fell asleep. He had almost expected her to have left, leaving some kind of note to tell him she no longer wanted to see him or something along those lines.

Barris sighed and opened her eyes she looked up at Cody but left her head on his chest.

"Sleep well?"

Cody nodded. "Better than I have for a long time."

Barris smiled. "That's probably a good thing."

Cody nodded but didn't say anything. His mind was off somewhere else. This had been, other than yesterday, one of the first nights he hadn't woken up to see Boil or Waxer shaking him because he was screaming. The nightmares from battle fields came so often he was used to them. Shinnies would whimper sometimes in their sleep but the more battles you went through, the more brothers you lost, the more nightmares you got. Many troopers like himself were glad for private rooms when they got them. The troops didn't have to hear them yell in their sleep.

"Cody?" Barris' voice was urgent.

"What? Sorry, I zoned out for a moment." Cody sighed.

Barris nuzzled his neck. "I noticed, is everything alright?"

"Ya, just thinking."

"About what?" Barris looked concerned.

"It's just-it's nothing. I-I don't really want to talk about it." Cody bit his lip.

Barris nodded and let it drop. She closed her eyes, smiling softly as Cody leaned down to gently kiss her jaw.

"What were you talking to Rex about earlier?"

Cody stopped. "What do you mean?"

Barris laughed. "You said something about not taking dating tips from him in your sleep."

Cody blushed. "Rex knew I had a crush on you for a long time. I told him about yesterday and he was trying to annoy me."

Barris smiled. She looked down at Cody's well-toned chest and ran her hands across it. He let out a small moan and closed his eyes for a moment. He now realized just how sore he was and Barris' gentle fingers eased and relaxed his muscles.

She seemed as though she wanted to ask him something, but as Cody waited, she said nothing. So he said nothing about it. If it was important enough that she was hesitating this much, he'd wait until she was ready.

Barris placed her head on Cody's shoulder so she was looking up at him. She ran her hands down his side and slid them just past the waist band of his body suit. Cody groaned again and trembled slightly. He was amazed by how the slightest little touch from Barris could have so much control over him.

Barris, in a moment of boldness slid her hands down Cody's thigh. First the outside and then the inside. She didn't go any farther for fear of hurting his leg. Cody moved to surround her in his arms.

Defiantly, he pulled her on top of him. Barris spread her legs around Cody's thighs. At first she held herself above him, till she noticed the look of determination on Cody's face. She lowered herself down and put her hands underneath her head.

Cody kissed the top of Barris' hair. He wondered what had pushed her to be so bold. Had she sensed him wanting it? He was ready to wait; he wasn't going to push her father than she wanted.

Barris let her hands travel behind Cody's neck and locked her fingers in his hair. She whimpered softly as he tenderly kissed her jaw. Barris brought her nose to his in the slightest Eskimo kiss. He moved forward and his eyelashes touched hers. Barris fluttered her eyelashes and Cody did the same. He smiled and enjoyed the butterfly kiss while it lasted.

Barris put her head on the top Cody's shoulder. Her cheek brushed up against his stubble and the thought idly passed through his head on how much he probably needed to shave. Barris rubbed her cheek against Cody's stubble and kissed his cheek bone softly. Cody tilted his and nibbled softly on Barris' lower lip.

"I don't really have any idea about what I'm doing but I'll do my best." Cody apologized.

Barris laughed. "I don't really either but if you're willing to try, so am I."

Cody rubbed Barris' back and she sank into him even more. Cody continued to rub, small circular spots on her back. Maybe he would have to ask Rex about this, he definitely had more experience when it came to women. Rex had been with Ahsoka for quite a while now.

Barris entwined her fingers in Cody's hair, her fingers touching his scalp.

"Barris." Cody groaned. She obviously enjoyed giving him pleasure like this.

Barris smiled and kissed Cody ever so gently, waiting for him to push back. And he did, Cody pushed back, letting the kiss deepen and Barris breathe into his own mouth. His tongue worked its way to explore Barris' mouth and her moan was lost somewhere inside his own.

Barris pulled back first gasping for air and hiccupping slightly. She took deep breaths as she spoke. "I…wasn't expecting it…to last like that."

Cody smiled ruefully. "I wish it had lasted longer but I doubt you'd appreciate me suffocating you."

Barris laughed. Her laugh was soft and Cody savoured the sound, knowing he'd remember it when the nightmares were at their worst.

Barris slid her hands down across Cody's chest, then rubbed them across his neck and shoulders. This earned her another small moan.

Cody closed his eyes.

"Tired?"

Cody nodded. "A little."

Barris rubbed his shoulders softly. "Sleep, I promise I'll be here when you wake."

Cody relaxed and let himself drift off.

**Cody: How come the Chapters always have to end with someone falling asleep?**

**Me: I didn't even start the authors note yet! Besides, the next one will have more action and won't end with sleeping**

**Cody: At least I got to-**

**Me: Cody, the audience read that, they already know.**

**Cody: Thanks for taking all the fun out of it.**

**Me: You're welcome.**

**Theclonecastev102: I'd love to send you duct tape but I used most of it on Cody. The next chapter is here!**

**Codywolf: I do the same thing for all clones. If I didn't get into their thoughts I'd find writing it very boring, I love messing with people and getting into their thoughts. Soo glad, as with when everybody says that, that you love it.**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: I know I could PM you but I like to say this stuff in public, THANK YOU! You've been here the entire time as I update and write, it's like you're my lifeline…**

**I have the poll still up on my profile and would love it if you guys could vote and review. LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Chow.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Me: Cody! Is Obi-Wan in the kitchen?**

**Cody: No.**

**Me: Then stay out of there! Frankly I don't trust either of you in there!**

**Cody: Thanks a lot. **

**Me: I mean it Cody!**

Barris let herself relax into something even deeper than her normal meditative state. The strength of Cody's love was…overpowering to say the least. She sucked in a breath and tried to concentrate on what had disturbed her last night. It hadn't been Cody.

Too late. Whatever it was, was gone. It had bothered her again last night before she told Cody to go to sleep. She didn't want to get Cody worried about it, but it was bothering her badly. Maybe she was going insane? No, she had already crossed that line when she kissed Cody. She had to be insane to go against the code she had been raised by like that.

The only thing she could think about at the moment was the sweet and slightly tangy taste of Cody's lips. She'd never find anything that felt, smelled or tasted as good as him…

Okay, she had to get her thoughts to stop straying down that path. But it was just so tempting. Scrap the Jedi code. Everything she had done with Cody so fair had been pleasurable, not detestable. She didn't see herself falling to the darkside anytime either.

Barris' comm-link beeped and she lazily reached for it, stretching as she did. "Padawan Offee here."

"Barris, this is Master Kenobi."

Barris shot up into sitting position. "Yes, Master Kenobi?"

"Barris, would it be alright if I talk with Cody in your room for a while?" Obi-Wan's question was nothing short of an order.

Barris hurriedly began to pull on her skirt. "Of course, Master."

"Thank you, Barris."

Barris reached over and shook Cody's shoulder as she dressed.

"Who-What?" He sat up in a flash and winced. "Oww."

"Sorry." Barris apologized. "You should pull your bodysuit back up. Obi-Wan's wants to speak with you."

Cody looked down and blushed, then began to pull his bodysuit up. He zipped it up and Barris couldn't help but feel a little bit sad that she couldn't see his beautifully toned chest as well anymore, though it did show through the bodysuit pretty well.

Barris passed him her canteen. "Get something to drink. I'll be in the mess hall till Obi-Wan leaves. You can comm me then and I'll bring back some food."

Cody's eyes lit up at the prospect of food. "Should have asked you to grab some earlier…"

As if adding emphasis to his point, Cody's stomach growled. Barris burst out laughing.

"Try to keep that under control while Master Kenobi's here, okay?"

Cody blushed and Barris turned to walk out the door.

"Not yet." Barris turned to see Cody with an eyebrow raised and his arms across his chest.

"And why not yet?" Barris asked.

"Come here."

She did as Cody asked and he leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Now you can go."

Barris returned the kiss and slipped out the doorway.

Obi-Wan stood in front of Cody, arms crossed. "Please tell me that she suggested this, Cody."

Cody nodded and Obi-Wan sat down on the bed next to it. "Commander Offee suggested it and I agreed. I'm sorry General."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I didn't mean that I was angry, Cody. It was very nice of Padawan Offee to offer this, though."

Cody smiled. "She's done an amazing job, sir."

"May I take a look?" Obi-Wan asked.

Cody nodded and pulled back the blanket. Obi-Wan felt out in the Force for any sign of infection. There was none, only a slight bit of pain, but knowing Cody, he'd probably jostled it, as he couldn't sit still and feel guilty about not being able to do something for more than a minute.

"The only problem is she won't let me out of this bed." Cody explained, trying to keep a straight face. Obi-Wan laughed and they continued to talk.

Barris sighed and swished the water around her glass. She didn't really want to be in the mess hall, she _wanted_ to be in her quarters with Cody, spending some well-deserved time with him. No, Master Kenobi had the right to want to speak with his second in command.

Master Kenobi! That was the presence she had felt last night and that would explain why he had wanted to see Cody so badly. That had to be it; the signature felt nothing like her Master's and she knew of no other Force sensitive on the ship. He hadn't been able to sense Cody so Obi-Wan had asked to see him.

Barris sighed in relief; she wouldn't have to worry Cody about it now. She should have seen this coming but she had been…preoccupied.

A trooper came and sat down across from her, according to the markings on his armour, he was from Ghost Company. He smiled softly at her.

"Commander, would you mind telling me how Cody's doing?"

Barris smiled. "He's fine but still in a little pain though he insists he's not."

The trooper laughed. "That sounds like him, would you mind saying 'hi' for me?"

"Not at all…" Barris paused as she realized she didn't know the troopers name.

"Waxer, ma'am. And thank you."

"My pleasure." Barris smiled as Waxer got up to leave the table.

Her comm beeped and Barris brought her wrist near her mouth. "Padawan Offee."

The response made her laugh. "Barris, can I have the food now?"

"I'll be right back, Cody."

"Thanks."

Cody smiled gratefully as Barris handed him the plate of food. "So you were planning to give me water and rest but not food?"

Barris laughed and pretended to look stern. "Be happy with what you've got."

Cody smiled and leaned over to give Barris a quick peck on the cheek. "That shouldn't be too hard…" He trailed off as Barris turned a darker shade of green, yes, definitely a blush.

"By the way, Waxer asked me to say hi for him."

Cody gave a small smile. He had a good set of brothers. "Two days and my boys are already worrying about me."

Barris snorted and ruffled Cody's hair. "Just eat up; you're going to need your strength."

Cody did as he was told, sparing a glance occasionally at Barris. He not only had a good set of brothers, but a girl who cared about him as well. How much more lucky could he get?

**Whew, that was a long one to write, I think I did the part with Cody and Obi-Wan over million times. Obi-Wan doesn't really want to cooperate with me. Sorry about taking so long to update guys, well at least it felt like a long time.**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: He may have to be nice to me but that doesn't mean he's being nice to Heat :P**

**Codywolf: Thanx, I'm blushing. Cody always butts into my author's notes and PM's. He seems to enjoy it.**

**Cody: Your point is?**

**Me: Could you go away for once?**

**Cody: Na.**

**MandoJedi: You really think I'm doing a wonderful job? You guys are going to get me stuck in a permanent blush. **

**jaguar101: You just wait; I have much planned for Cody yet, including a bath.**

**Cody: I'm going to run now.**

**Me: Dang, where's Heat when you need 'em.**

**Chow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Barris sighed softly, soft enough that Cody couldn't hear her. He would be fully healed soon and back off to duty which could mean months without seeing each other. She didn't want to have to walk into her quarters and not see him right there. Master Kenobi and Master Luminari barely ever worked with each other and that could always mean that...

Barris mentally shook herself. She couldn't let her thoughts stay down the path where she thought about never seeing Cody again. That was unfair to him for her to think that way when she should be enjoying the moment they were in.

Cody hadn't said a word since she had cuddled into his arms but his eyes voiced the entire conversation. They danced, the dark chocolate brown that Barris let herself get lost in.

"Something wrong?" Cody caressed Barris in his arms.

"No." Barris reached up to nuzzle Cody's neck. "Just thinking."

Cody brushed her cheek with his own. "I leave you to that."

Barris laughed quietly. "Thanks."

Cody nibbled on Barris' ear affectionately. He let her think, understanding what that meant to her.

"You need a bath." Barris turned to see Cody's reaction.

Cody pulled away. "Oh, no. You are _not_ going to take me to the 'fresher again!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Barris smiled evilly.

Cody sighed. "Can't it wait?"

Barris took a sniff. "Na, you smell."

Cody bit his lip. "Fine, but you are not, washing me down. I draw the line there."

"I can live with that."

Cody bit his lip, contemplating whether to ask Barris or not. "Can I try to walk a little bit?" He asked finally. "Please?"

Barris closed her eyes. "Alright, but as soon as you fall, no more. Deal?"

Cody laughed. "Who said I'm going to fall?"

Barris raised an eyebrow. "You will." She smiled. "Trust me."

"Deal." Cody kissed Barris' softly.

Sliding out of the bed, Barris wrapped her arm around Cody. Slowly he put weight, little by little on his bad leg. The grimace made Barris stop him for a moment.

"You sure you want to do this? I can carry you."

Cody set his teeth. "Not a chance."

Barris shook her head. "Men and their egos."

Cody couldn't help but smile. "If we didn't have our fragile egos, we'd have to be women."

That earned him a smack upside the head. Cody put his arm over Barris' shoulders lightly, trying not to put as much weight on her as he could. Barris pulled his arm farther around her and smiled softly, she was enjoying this way too much. Cody pushed himself off the bed and wavered for a moment before regaining his balance. He'd forgotten how big the difference was from laying down to standing up.

Cody sucked in a breath before trying to take a step. The pain caught him off guard and Barris leaned down to catch him better. "Are you sure about this?"

Cody nodded, better to get this done with now rather than later. Slowly he limped toward the 'fresher door. Each step was more painful than the last and Cody worked to keep Barris from noticing just how much it hurt, then she'd carry him for sure. No way was he going to allow her to do that.

Cody opened up the door to the shower. "I'll toss my clothes out."

"Sure, but if anything happens, I need to know." Barris gave him that look that said she was perfectly serious.

"Trust me; you'll be the first to know." Cody leaned down a little to kiss Barris softly. She wasn't too much shorter than he was.

Barris laughed. "You know what I meant."

"Ya, I know."

Cody sighed and settled up against the wall. The warm water felt good and eased the pain of his injured leg. He reached out for a wall to keep himself supported while putting different amounts of weight on his leg. He could put a little bit on it and that was good. He wasn't a Jedi; Cody couldn't tell how well it had healed till he tested it.

As he finished, Cody finally realized what he had forgotten. "Barris!"

"What?" She called back, apparently in the other room.

"I-um-I need clothes." Cody stammered, feeling his cheeks go hot.

There was a burst of laughter from the bedroom and Cody pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on, Barris. I need them now!"

"Just...wait till...I can...breathe again." Barris giggled.

"Come on, please?"

"Here." Barris tossed his bodysuit over and Cody caught it before almost falling off balance. Reaching his arms out, Cody grabbed the shower walls in relief. He pulled the bodysuit on ever so carefully, then decided to leave it at his waist. If Barris liked it that way, he'd give her the pleasure.

Barris smiled approvingly as he hobbled out. "Come on, back to bed you go."

Cody sighed, there were a lot of other things he could be doing than lying in bed all day. Barris lowered him gently into the bed and Cody's head began to spin again. Carefully he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Barris smiled sympathetically.

"You don't like this, do you?"

Cody closed his eyes for a moment. "If you mean not being able to do anything, then yes."

Barris closed the space between them and her head touched his. "You'll feel better when it's fully healed."

"I hope so." Cody smiled. "Not that it's bad to be fussed over all day."

Barris laughed. She was quiet for a moment afterwards and Cody pulled her to him. "What's wrong?"

Barris shook her head. "Nothing, it's just hard to absorb everything, it happened so quickly..."

Cody looked down. "So you're saying that..."

"No!" Barris blinked. "That's not what I mean, I'm glad this happened, it's just hard to take it in all at once."

Cody breathed a sigh of relief, reassured this was still what Barris wanted.

"Cody I-" Barris paused and Cody held her gaze, wishing he knew what she was thinking. "Cody, I love you."

His stunned silence was broken when Barris set her head on his chest, sitting down between his legs. "I love you too, Barris, and now I'm wishing I would've shown it sooner."

Barris was so quiet that Cody almost thought she had fallen asleep again.

"Same here." She finally whispered, letting Cody strain to hear her words. "There are so many things I wish I would've done sooner, but this tops it. Now I'll know what I'm missing every time you're not around."

"Oh Barris..." Cody breathed deeply. "We have no idea what others miss."

**Well, part of that was extremely fun. Did I get a little too serious at the end? If I did, please tell me, I want to keep a little upbeat and a little bit of seriousness so we don't get overpowered by the issues.**

**Cody: I think I'm gonna have issues if you don't stop putting me in the 'fresher!**

**Me: But it's fun, well for us.**

**Cody: *growls***

**Me: Anyways...**

**MandoJedi: Thanx for the encouragement, it's always needed. I get the chance to update fast 'cause I don't have school on Fridays and that gives my lots of time to right.**

**Cody: See? At least some people like me being a pest.**

**Me: Oh dear.**

**CC: Hugs! It's good to have you back! Still part of the review group, don't worry. I have no idea how many ideas I have, they like to pop up randomly.**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: Paint, go back to getting in our PM's 'kay? And leave Cody alone...I can't believe I just said that!**

**Cody: Ha!**

**Thanx again!**

**Codywolf: Agreed, how can they say that clones don't have emotions? That's just wrong! Hope you're enjoying.**

**Jaxist: I'm not sure how far I'll go, but I've had ideas that go past Order 66 and include marriage so... So happy you enjoyed.**

**SilverAuraHuntress: They make a good couple, don't they? I'm really enjoying writing this so no danger of me stopping anytime soon.**

**Cody: Can you finish so I can get some sleep?**

**Me: You're the one who opted to stay up for this...**

**Chow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cody pulled Barriss onto him, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Cody stop it!" Barriss laughed. "That tickles!"

Cody laughed. Bringing his hands around across her stomach and up around her breasts, Cody nuzzled his face into her neck. "That was the point."

Barriss giggled softly and reached behind Cody to wrap her arms around his neck. She tucked her head under his chin and smiled, her eyes focusing on something far from the room they were in.

Cody enjoyed the quiet for small moment, then buried his face in Barriss' hair. The dark purple hue made her eyes sparkle and her hair encompassed Cody's face in a soft blanket.

Barriss rolled over to face Cody. She had a sad smile on her face and Cody hugged her to his chest. "What's up?"

Barriss pulled her head back a little and lay her cheek on his chest. "What you just did...you remind me of my Dad."

Cody tilted her head so he could see Barriss properly. She looked about to cry.

Cody cradled her in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Barriss shook her head. "No it's not your fault. My Dad used to do that when I was little, before I became a Jedi."

Cody nodded, but really he wasn't there. Human touch was not something they'd been given as clone cadets. To know that he could do something that others had felt before made him...happy. It was something he hadn't been entirely sure he could do for Barriss.

He stroked the side of her cheek. Barriss used his shoulder to pull herself up a little bit. Cody's eyes locked with hers and she suddenly looked away. Shy.

Cody smiled and leaned over. "Barriss." He whispered softly.

She turned back, knowing what Cody wanted. A smile lit up her face, Cody almost groaned. She knew what he wanted and now she was going to have fun with it.

"Barriss don't you dare." Cody looked her in the eye, catching the glint in her eye.

She bit back a laugh. "And you're going to stop me how?"

Cody glared for a second and tried to hold his ground. Barriss had enough she could hang over his head already. Then he broke, she wasn't going to let him hold his ground anyway so he really had no choice.

Barriss laughed and got an almost evil look in her eye. She bent her body over Cody and spread her legs around his. Cody ignored the pulsating pain in his leg and pushed against Barriss to spread her legs out a little bit more.

"You shouldn't be stressing yourself, Commander." She teased. Barriss brought her forehead to his and Cody felt the need to take the lead, somehow, even though he couldn't. So Barriss did it for him.

Her eyes closed halfway and Cody could feel the seductive pull that gave off. Barriss pushed her chest to his. Cody gulped and felt his heart flutter, he was sure that Barriss could feel it too.

"When I can walk around again..."Cody could already hear his voice getting husky.

Barriss breathed in his scent and smiled, her arms stroked Cody's chest. He pulled her down on top of him. Cody could feel his heart rate go up as Barriss' body pressed up against his. His hands travelled down her torso with hands as light and soft as moth wings.

Barriss swayed a little. She'd shed her Jedi robes a while ago and that left Cody with a good view of her body, tight shorts and a t-shirt didn't hide much. Cody let himself linger just a little bit too long on her figure. Barriss was well toned, most people fighting this war, whether Jedi or Clone were. It was something that showed off Barriss chest and had Cody mesmerized. Her autonomy wasn't even close to that of his or his brothers.

Barriss let a wisp of hair fall over her eyes and smiled leaning down even more, pressing into Cody. Her every movement teased him. She tantalized him with everything she did and Cody knew he couldn't stop it, nor did he really want to.

Cody slid his arms around Barriss' waist and pulled her the slightest bit closer to him, her ragged breathing was soft on his check and Cody closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, Barriss had that look in her eye that gave him the hint she didn't want to stop.

Cody cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to her nose for a moment. Barriss slid her head and Cody felt the firm press of his lips to hers. Firm and soft at the same time, giving him an opportunity he should never have, to get close to a girl he didn't deserve.

Barriss sighed into Cody's mouth and their tongues met in a now familiar dance. Cody was the one to pull back, short of breath and about to pass out. Barriss looked about the same and Cody was surprised she hadn't pulled back.

Little black dots swam in the edges of his vision and Cody was barely aware of Barriss touching the tip of her nose to his.

"How did you...recover...so fast?" He gasped, sucking air into his lungs.

Barriss laughed and put her mouth to his, pushing her own air into his lungs before pulling away. "I'm a Jedi, that's what we do."

Cody worked to hold his glare. "I don't need shabla CPR."

Barriss held back the laughter for about two seconds. "It's called an excuse."

Cody began laughing with her, shaking slightly." I know, I know."

Bariss fell onto him, giggling and holding her sides. Cody scooped her up in his arms and peppered her with light kisses. All this did was force Barriss to giggle harder, till there were literally tears streaming out of her eyes. Cody smiled, his work there finished.

Slowly Barriss came to a stop, looking up at Cody. "You're such a di'kut."

Cody contorted in the effort not to laugh. "Didn't know you knew mando'a."

Barriss nuzzled her head under his and smiled with her eyes closed. "Learned it from a friend."

"And that would be?"

"Just ask Gree next time you see him." Barriss gave Cody a sneaky smile.

He gave a sigh of contentment and Cody leaned down to nibble on Barriss neck, kissing her as he did, working his way up to her ear. She stretched under his touch and her neck formed a very sexy curve. Her arms stretched out too, finding the end of the bed and gripping it.

Cody slid his arms around her; he didn't know whether it was just him, but the room seemed hotter than before and the sound of their panting breaths louder than usual. Slowly Cody rolled over, sliding his leg out behind him so as not to put stress on it.

He rolled Barriss over and a loving smile was shared before their upturned lips met.

**Yay! It's been like weeks since I updated this one. So, here's the deal guys, I'm gonna hopefully finish this one in the next chapter or two and possibly start another story, most likely my Chopper/Riyo fic or focus on my other two for a while, we'll see what happens.**

** Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: You know how much I love you, so I don't really have to say it. My dear little lifeline my world of crazy people...**

** Cody: I heard that!**

**Me: That was the point.**

**MandoJedi: Cody'll live; well he better or I can't finish the story... Fridays off are the best!**

**doctor anthony: Sorry about the soon part... I got it updated though!**

**JediBarrissOffee: Soo sorry about that! I promise, I'll try to remember from now on, if I slip up just remind me cause I could probably use it.**

**jaxist: Hope you like this chapter better than the last, I do want to continue but if I don't end it I'll be writing it forever.**

**san davis 687: Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it as much as the last ones!**

**tinejensen: Sorry if it gets confusing, I'll try to be a little clearer if I can. No, they haven't because I'm not exactly into writing sex stuff. Fluff is easier I find.**

**HOCKEYISMYLIFE: Sorry I haven't gotten that story up yet, it's giving my writers block. :P**

**CC: Glad you think so! Is this a little bit more intimate? I'm hoping it was. Ya I was going to have her wash him down but I couldn't come up with anything good.**

**Once again, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! As always...**

**Chow!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Slowly Cody pulled himself out of sleep. Barriss' head moved and she mumbled something softly before burying her head into his chest. He sighed looking up at the clock. An hour and he and Barriss would be split up, he going back to General Kenobi and Barriss going back to General Luminara.

Cody stroked her back ever so gently. Barriss' peaceful sleeping figure, her hair splayed across his chest and her head cradled under his own. Cody let his hands travel across her back making soothing motions.

Soon he found his hands wandering her chest and cupping around her breasts. Barriss groaned and stretched under his touch.

She looked up at him, a small smile lighting up her face. "Hey."

Cody smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Hey."

Barriss curled up on top of Cody. "Don't wanna go." she murmured.

He stroked her hair. "Don't have to go yet."

Barriss sighed. "Ya, but we do eventually."

"Let's just enjoy it for now." He scooped her up in his arms and stood up. "Man that feels good."

Barriss laughed and set her head on his shoulder. "Don't you dare drop me."

Cody peppered her with kisses across her nose, following the tattoos. "I won't."

Barriss giggled softly. Her hands followed Cody's strong high cheekbones, showing off just a part of his mandalorian heritage through Jango Fett. Slowly into his hair and Barriss brought her head close to Cody's. His immediate closure of the space told of Cody's eagerness.

Barriss pulled back and sighed. "I'm gonna miss this."

Cody nodded. "As am I."

Cody fiddled with Barriss Padawan braid. She rested her head on Cody's chest, trying to think about how she was going to face her Master. She couldn't stand what might happen. Luminara could find out and that would mean...Barriss shuddered. No, she couldn't let that happen.

Cody kissed her forehead gently and set Barriss to stand on her own. "Everything alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Barriss sighed softly.

Cody took several deep breaths. He closed his eyes and rubbed Barriss' back for a moment. Barriss leaned into him with much more confidence than she'd had at the start of...well, all of this. She felt comfortable, but scared, scared she wouldn't know what to do as time wore on, scared she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings from others, scared of so many things.

Cody seemed to know what Barriss was feeling because he leaned down and whispered softly into her ear. "Everything'll be alright. We'll be fine." He kissed her ear softly and nibbled on it.

She sighed softly. "Ya, I-I'm just nervous." She twirled her hair with two fingers.

Cody felt a considerable urge to take her and do what he knew he couldn't do, not yet, it wouldn't be right. He wouldn't feel right. Instead he settled for planting a firm kiss on her lips and reassuring her in a way no one else could.

Barriss let herself sink into Cody's overpowering aura. It felt wonderful to just give in for once. She never had the chance to do that before, she'd never thought about giving into someone else like this but here she was, giving herself in, totally and completely willingly.

Everything in the room was silent, out the window, hyperspace flew by, they were getting closer to Coruscant by the minute.

Cody finally pulled away, a quick glance at the clock told him it was time to let go. Barriss sighed and pulled on her Jedi clothing, replacing the loose shirt and pants that were considered her night clothes. Cody pulled up the bodysuit with a quick yank and slid his armour on with very little trouble. It all came from practice.

Barriss pursed her lips. "Stupid armour." She growled.

Cody chuckled softly and kissed the tip of her nose teasingly. "You'll live. Besides, it's not like I have much of a choice."

Barriss let out a disapproving noise and seemed to be about to say something before Cody's lips cut her off. She forgot about what to say and instead let herself return the favour.

"Now, what were you going to say?" Cody teased quietly, still catching his breath.

"That you should stop making me forget what I'm about say." Barriss returned.

"Whatever you say." Cody's chuckles filled the quiet room.

Barriss let Cody nuzzle her softly, enjoying the feeling and trying to make it last as long as possible. She didn't want it to end but it had to.

Well, not forever.

"Ready to go?" The slight raspy undertone in Cody's voice told Barriss that he wasn't either.

"I guess."

He deftly brushed a lock of hair away from Barriss' face. "Like I said earlier, everything'll be fine. Everything'll turn out alright. Trust me."

She sighed softly. "I do trust you Cody."

"I know. I love you Barriss."

"I love you too." She looked Cody in the eye. "More than you know."

"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Cody trailed off as his lips met hers for a brief moment.

Barriss smiled sadly. Her eyes deep blue eyes filled with tears and Cody gulped.

"Don't cry. We're not going to be apart forever. I won't forget you Barriss." His chocolate eyes beckoned her response.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't help it." Barriss looked away from Cody's loving gaze.

Cody kissed her gently. "I know Barriss, I know."

She leaned against him for a fraction of a second before pulling herself together. "Let's go, we're going to have to eventually."

Cody brought his forehead to hers. "Let's go then." He slid his arm around her and guided her toward the door.

Barriss hesitated; she couldn't go without one last thing. She leaned up and caught Cody unsuspecting. His surprise only lasted for a moment before his tongue danced with hers.

They finally pulled away with, Cody with a satisfied grin.

"You'll keep in touch right?" Barriss expression held concern.

"I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "And I don't break promises."

"Good, because neither do I."

**Well, this is the end peoples. I'm sorry it had to end but I had no choice, I've got other stories to work on for now. I'd respond to all my reviewers but lately I've had so many for this one story I can't. But, to all of you reviewers, stand up and take a bow, I couldn't have done it without you. *pauses* And now for the rest of our cast.**

**To our many characters: Cody and Barriss!**

**Cody and Barriss: *stand up and bow, then walk off stage***

**Me: Wait! We're not done yet!**

**Cody: *yells from off stage* Get over it!**

**Me: *sighs* Anyways, I really don't want to know what they're doing...To Obi-Wan and Luminara! Who I sort of needed for this. **

**Obi-Wan and Luminara: *take a bow and sit back down***

**Me: Thank you for waiting. And to our one appearance guests who I needed 'cause otherwise this story just wouldn't be the same... Rex and Waxer.**

**Rex and Waxer: *stand up and bow***

**Me: And since our main characters left... *sticks tongue out in Cody's direction* I'll end this fast. *takes my own bow* Thank you all for reading, I absolutely loved writing this. To think this was my first fic ever on here, it amazes me. I love all you guys!**

**Chow!**


End file.
